


Baby, when I think about you...

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a hoe, Daddy Dom Gavin Reed, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gavin in glasses, Gavin's no better, Good Boy Sub Connor, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Spanking, sexy photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin's working late yet again and Connor's home alone. Horny shenanigans ensue after Gavin sends Connor photos of himself in his glasses.





	Baby, when I think about you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [same_side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_side/gifts).



> This was inspired yet again by art made by the beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented [same-side](https://same-side.tumblr.com). She just tossed it into the Convin discord like it was nothing, so _of course_ I had to write something for it.
> 
> (6/3/19) The art that inspired this spicy fic has yet to be posted, so as soon as it is I'll link it here!
> 
> (6/5/19) It's up! Check it out [HERE](https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/185382573557/at-work-no-less)!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this too. Maybe a bit _too much_ fun 🤔
> 
> I kinda need a cigarette after writing this 😅

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes. “Are we almost done, Teenie? I want to go home.”

“Your boyfriend’s fine alone, Gav,” she sighed, glaring at him over the divider between their desks. “I’m pretty sure he can take care of himself.”

“That’s not what I–” he stammered, a soft blush running down his neck.

“It was and you know it,” she deadpanned, clicking at something and sending it across to his screen. He groaned and flicked it back, scowling at her.

“My eyes hurt too much to pay attention,” he whined, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I’ve been staring at my screen too damn long.”

“Then take your contacts out, Gav,” she suggested, her teasing tone dying down a bit. “You have your glasses, right?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled.

“Then go put ‘em on.” She sighed when Gavin hesitated, rolling her eyes. “Gav, no one’s gonna make fun of you. It’s late, there’s only a few people here, and everyone knows you’d pummel them within an inch of their lives if they even _considered_ teasing you about them.”

“Everyone but you,” he added, already reaching into his top drawer to grab the case.

“Only because I know you love me.” She smiled after he flipped her off, walking over to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he grumbled.

“I’ll try not to set anything on fire.”

“Please do! Because then I can go home!” he shouted, laughing when he saw her throw him a thumbs up. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and stood in front of one of the sinks, looking at his exhausted features and disheveled hair. The product in it was two days old, and it was past time for him to wash it out. But in order to do that he’d have to be home where all his hair products were. He couldn’t just use the DPD’s generic shampoo/conditioner/body wash combo. After all, he had standards.

Carefully, he removed his contacts and threw them in the trash. He was glad he’d opted for the disposable kind versus the ones you’d have to clean every damn day. He knew himself well enough to know he’d never take the time to do it, or Connor would take it upon himself to keep his things clean. Connor did enough already to help keep the apartment from looking like an episode of _Hoarders_. He didn’t need another item on his list of reasons he didn’t deserve him.

He splashed some water on his face to help himself wake up, smoothing some into his hair to try and get it in some semblance of an acceptably messy style. He finally slid his glasses on, frowning slightly at himself in the mirror.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ his glasses. He did. Really. But sometimes he just hated seeing himself in them. Glasses made him look far too much like his brother, and he hated being reminded that society would always view him as the inferior sibling simply because he was less intelligent.

He was grateful for Connor’s text tone breaking him out of his thoughts. He didn’t need to spiral down like that again, and definitely not at work. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and read Connor’s message, quickly texting him back.

**Con-Man**

**[9:15 PM]  
**You still working?

 **[9:16 PM]  
** Yeah.  
Stupid fucking paperwork is taking  
longer than I thought.  
Sorry, babe.

 **[9:17 PM]  
** It’s fine. I know you’re working as fast as you can.  
Just get home soon, OK?  
I miss you.

 **[9:18 PM]  
** Miss you too, baby.  
I can’t wait to get home.  
I’ve been here so fucking long I had  
to take my contacts out.

 **[9:19 PM]  
** Ooh! You put your glasses on?  
I bet you look sexy.  
Send me a pic.

 **[9:19 PM]  
**I look the opposite of sexy, but OK

He paused in the hallway after exiting the bathroom and posed for a few selfies, trying to find the best position so the light didn’t reflect off the lenses. He sent Connor a grouchy one to reflect his current mood, a bored one, a silly one where he flipped the glasses upside down, and finally a semi-serious one where he was winking and licking his upper lip to expose his fangs. He sent them off and went to sit back down at his desk, placing his phone down on the tabletop so he could reply whenever Connor messaged him back.

“Con ask for selfies?” Tina asked, giving Gavin a knowing look over the rim of her coffee mug.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, pushing his glasses further up his nose with his middle finger. She laughed and shook her head, scrolling through her own paperwork. Gavin’s phone vibrated against the desk and he picked it up, reading Connor’s messages.

**Con-Man**

**[9:24 PM]  
** See! I knew you’d look sexy.  
😋

 **[9:25 PM]  
**Woof.

 **[9:26 PM]  
**Heh. Thanks, babe.

 **[9:27 PM]  
** Kinda feelin the opposite of  
sexy, but thanks

 **[9:27 PM]  
** You shut the fuck up  
You’re damn sexy  
I’ll prove it

 **[9:28 PM]  
** And how do you plan on  
doing that from home?

Connor didn’t immediately answer, so Gavin just shrugged and sat his phone face down on the desk. He sighed and rested his chin in his left hand while he tried to type with just his right. He knew it would take him longer to finish the report that way, but he was _tired_ and he wanted to go home. Why did he have to be such a workaholic? Why couldn’t he just call it a night? Go home to Connor and the cats? Why did he force himself to stay until the task was done?

His phone vibrated again, startling him out of his mental whining. It went off three more times, which was concerning. Connor never texted him so many times in a row unless it was an emergency. He quickly picked it up and opened his messages, his eyes widening and a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. He locked the screen and abruptly stood up, knocking his chair into the wall behind him.

“What the _fuck,_ Gavin?” Tina demanded, paying him no attention as she tried to wipe away coffee from her uniform before it could stain.

“Sorry. Gotta go. Bathroom,” he sputtered. “Sorry.”

“Jesus Christ,” he heard her groan as he scrambled off toward the bathrooms, pushing the door open with enough force it slammed against the wall. He locked himself away in one of the stalls and leaned against the door, heart racing and chest heaving as he opened his phone back up with shaking hands. The first image popped back up and he felt his blood rush straight to his dick, his mouth watering at the sight.

Connor was sitting on his knees on their bed, legs spread wide. He was wearing one of Gavin’s old Godsmack “Scars” t-shirts, pulling the hem of it down between his legs while also pulling the collar down and exposing the long line of his throat. He could tell Connor wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt either. The t-shirt could only cover so much. He mapped out the lean lines of his hips and thighs, his gaze lingering on the gentle curve of his ass that he could see.

He swiped to the next one and had to rip his glasses off to fully appreciate it.

He was right about Connor not wearing anything under the shirt. He had his back to the camera now, Gavin’s eyes raking down his body and back up to do it all over again. Connor had one hand tangled in his hair, the other gently caressing his throat. The seductive look he was tossing over his shoulder at the camera (at _Gavin_ ) made his heart stutter, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes trailed down the long, lean expanse of Connor’s back, down to the perfect curve of his ass where the hem of the shirt was now resting.

He held his hand under his nose as he swiped to the third photo. He felt like his nose might actually start bleeding from just how fucking _delectable_ Connor looked.

He was now straddling one corner of the mattress, a shit-eating grin on his lips as he teasingly bit his pointer finger. Gavin was honestly shocked he could pay attention to Connor’s face given that his other hand had disappeared under the shirt, pulling it up enough so that his cock was completely exposed. It stood proud and tall against his stomach, making Gavin’s own strain against the confines of his jeans.

He about had an aneurysm when he swiped to the last photo. Connor wasn’t playing around anymore. He had zoomed the camera in to focus solely on his cock. He’d turned so he was resting on his legs again, his cock standing straight out from between his thighs. His right hand held his cock steady while he used his other arm for balance as he leaned back. Well, Gavin _imagined_ that’s what he was doing anyway. There was nothing else to see except for Connor’s cock. The image quality was so good he could make out the freckles dotted across Connor’s thighs, even the few that dotted the skin of his cock. God damn, he was beautiful. He wanted to personally thank the horny bastards at CyberLife who had designed him.

Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. He called Connor as he tried to unbutton his jeans with one hand, bracing his back against the door to keep himself upright. His legs were shaking and he was still holding onto his glasses, so he threw them back on before trying to free himself again. He heard the line connect but Connor didn’t say anything at first. He couldn’t even hear him breathing, but he quickly realized he was listening to his own labored breaths. He bit his lip and held his breath, waiting for Connor to make the first move.

“Hi, Daddy,” Connor purred, humming as Gavin heard him shift over on the bed. “Took you long enough.”

“You _bastard,_ ” Gavin growled as he continued to struggle with the button on his jeans. “Who gave you the _right?_ How fucking _dare you_ do that to me? And at _work_ no less? How the hell’d you even get those shots? You seriously set up the camera for those?”

“Of course I did,” he said matter-of-factly. “Nothing but the best for my daddy.”

“Fuckin’ _Christ_ ,” Gavin hissed, finally getting his button undone. He quickly unzipped and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs until the pressure eased. He sighed in relief, shuddering at the sinful moan Connor made in response.

“Where are you right now, Daddy?” he asked. Gavin could hear him shifting around again, imagining him slowly gyrating against the sheets.

“Bathroom,” he grunted, sliding his feet a little further apart for balance. He licked the palm of his hand until it was coated in saliva, finally reaching down to stroke the head of his cock. His entire body shook and he moaned louder than he meant to, throwing his head back against the door.

“Are you touching yourself, Daddy?” Connor panted, and Gavin knew he was touching himself now too. “All because of my naughty little photos?”

“You’re goddamn right I am, you little slut,” he growled, working himself a bit faster. “God, you’re such a fucking tease. Sending me that while I’m at work. You just couldn’t wait for me to get home, could you?”

“N-no,” Connor whimpered. “I… I couldn’t wait.” He paused to take a breath and whimpered, “I miss you. I want you so bad, Daddy.”

“I know, baby,” he whispered soothingly, slowing his movements. “I know. I miss you too.” He bit his lip to stifle his moans, his hips thrusting up into his hand. “Tell me what you’re doing,” he ordered gently. “Every last detail. Let me see you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor answered, his voice breathy and whiny. “I… I’m lying on our bed. My face is smushed up against your pillow because” –he paused to inhale deeply and whined– “because it smells like you. And I’ve got your shirt pulled up so far my nipples are exposed to the cold air.”

“Jesus Christ. Keep goin’, baby. Keep goin’.”

“I’ve got– Ah! Got one in my… in my hand. Pinching and twisting– oh _fuck_.”

Connor swearing was something Gavin would never get used to. He was always so put-together, so prim and proper, that to hear him swear sent a shockwave of lust through his entire body. This time was no different.

“Fuckin’ _shit,_ ” he groaned, pressing the phone tighter against his cheek as he thrust faster. “Fuck, don’t stop, baby. You touchin’ yourself?”

“Yes,” Connor whined, crying out a little. “Yes. It feels so good, Daddy. I wish it were you. Wish you were making me feel this good.”

“Oh, but I am, baby,” he purred. “I’m tellin’ you what to do, makin’ you feel so good.” Connor whimpered and Gavin had to grip the base of his cock before he came too soon. “God, baby. Makin’ you feel good is making me feel so good too.”

“Daddy,” Connor whined, his breathing much more labored now. “Oh, _god,_ Daddy, yes! Feels so good! Ah! _Fuck!_ ”

“You about to cum, baby?” Gavin growled through clenched teeth. He gathered the pre-ejaculate that was weeping from his cock and used it to slick himself up more, his cock sliding through his fist with ease.

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” he babbled. He could just make out something rustling in the background, and he knew Connor’s head was thrashing against his pillow. “I wanna cum for you. Can I cum? Please?”

“No,” Gavin stated simply.

“Daddy, _please,_ ” Connor sobbed. “ _Please._ I want to cum so bad for you.”

“And you will, just not yet. Hold on, baby. OK? Can you do that?”

“I… I can try,” Connor sniffled.

“That’s my good boy,” Gavin purred, absolutely delighted by the soft whimper that came from Connor. “I want you to do something for me now. OK, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes. Anything.”

“You get onto your knees and stick your ass up in the air, but don’t touch yourself,” he ordered. He heard Connor shift around, giving him enough time to get into position before he spoke again. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he panted, voice a bit muffled from being smushed against the blankets. “Yes, I’m ready, Daddy.”

“Good.” He braced his feet on the floor, his heart pounding as he listened to Connor’s panting.

“Spank yourself,” he ordered, the hitch in Connor’s breath causing his toes to curl.

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor whispered. There was a very pregnant pause where neither of them made any sound, both of them hovering on the edge of anticipation. And then…

**_S M A C K_ **

“Ah! Daddy!” Connor cried, sobbing in relief or pleasure. Gavin wasn’t too sure, but it was probably both.

“Again,” Gavin growled, closing his eyes to savor the sounds. He groaned at the sound of Connor’s hand making contact with his ass again, his soft whimpers and cries driving him closer to the edge.

“Again,” he growled, biting his bottom lip.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Connor cried as he spanked himself again. “ _Fuck,_ Daddy. Oh _god._ Feels so good.” Fuck, if Connor was going to be blabbering on like that then he wasn’t going to last too much longer.

“Touch yourself again,” he grit out. “But keep spanking yourself. You don’t cum until I say so, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor sobbed, crying out in relief when he finally took his cock back in his hand.

“That’s it, baby,” Gavin growled, sinking a bit lower against the door. “That’s it. Keep doing exactly that.” He whined when he heard Connor spank himself again, his legs shaking from holding himself up for so long. “ _Fuck,_ baby. Just like that.”

“You’re making me feel so good, Daddy,” Connor whimpered, spanking himself again. “Makin’ me want to cum. Are you gonna cum, Daddy? Gonna cum for me?”

“Fuck yes I am,” he groaned, arching his back as if to push his cock deeper inside Connor. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum so fuckin’ hard for you, baby. You want me to? Want me to cum for you?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” he cried, spanking himself a bit harder. “Cum for me! I wanna hear you cum for me. Please!”

“Say my name,” he ordered, feeling his balls draw tighter against his body.

“Daddy,” Connor whispered.

“Again.”

“Daddy!” His breath hitched and he spanked himself again, making himself yelp. “Ah! _Daddy!_ ”

“Fuck, yes, I’m gonna fuckin’ cum!” Gavin groaned through clenched teeth. “Cum with me, baby. You can cum. Cum for me.”

“Oh! _Fuck!_ Daddy! _Shit!_ ” Connor spanked himself one final time before crying out, his muffled cries telling Gavin that he’d pressed his face further into the blankets as he came. Gavin followed him over the edge, gritting his teeth and growling as quietly as he could. His legs shook from the force of it, combined with the task of having to hold himself upright in such a small space for so long. He slid down the door until he was nearly sitting on the tile, but he didn’t allow himself to actually sink that low, instead resting on his heels. 

“Fuck, babe,” he panted, laughing slightly as he caught his breath. “All this because you wanted me to feel sexy in my glasses?”

“You deserve to feel sexy all the time, Gavin,” Connor murmured, his voice much clearer now. “But _especially_ when you have your glasses on.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head, shifting so he was on his knees. He reached up and grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself up a bit. Most of it had landed on the floor, which he was unfortunately now kneeling in.

“Well, thanks, babe,” he mumbled. “I do kinda feel sexy now.”

“Good!”

“And kinda like I need a cigarette after that.”

“Wait until after you get home,” Connor purred, making Gavin pause as his pulse picked up again. “For after you _actually_ fuck me.”

“Jesus Christ, babe,” he whispered, eyes wide as he stared into space. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“No. I’m just trying to get you to come home sooner.” He paused and Gavin could perfectly picture him biting his bottom lip. “Is it working?”

“Fuck yeah it is.” He stood up and braced himself against the wall, legs still a bit shaky. He tried to pull his boxers back up with one hand but it was extremely difficult. “I’ll be home soon. Just gotta tell Tina I’m leaving.”

“Hurry home, Daddy,” Connor whispered. If Gavin hadn’t just had the most explosive orgasm of his life Connor’s tone would have instantly gotten him half-hard. God damn his boyfriend and his sultry voice.

“You’d better be on the bed wearing that t-shirt and nothing else,” he growled.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Connor hummed, moaning slightly for added effect.

“Good boy. I’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
